<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Galaxy Child by logicallysoft</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679274">Galaxy Child</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicallysoft/pseuds/logicallysoft'>logicallysoft</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver Patton, Little! Logan, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, caregiver Janus, logan is overworked, maternal Janus, tired baby logan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicallysoft/pseuds/logicallysoft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Logan hasn’t been sleeping properly, having too much on his plate with the schedule ahead, he involuntarily regresses on his own. Only to be discovered by Patton and Janus. <br/>Characters: Logan Sanders, Patton Sanders, Janus Sanders<br/>Pairings: Parental Moceit with Little Logan</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Galaxy Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan seemed to sigh, pressing his fist against his forehead as the scribbling of pencil was heard only in his room, how annoying. Why did Roman insist to giving him notes in glitter pens and in cursive. Why cursive of all things! It frustrated him to no end, he had told him many many times, use a black pen, use normal block writing to ensure he could actually read! </p><p>He just giving a deep heavy groan of annoyance, he didn’t understand why he just ignored his memos. It was very frustrating to him. He just looked exhaustedly at the many many memos over his desk, staring at the many items upon the table, too much things, too much. Too tired… he was just quiet in rubbing his face as tears filled his eyes, he just stared rubbing his cheek from the tear beginning to flow, feeling his chest tighten as his desk looked bigger, his eyes filling with more tears as he gave a loud wail, not even knowing who heard.</p><p>Janus looks in surprise at the sound of the wail. Turning to Patton as the two got up quickly. Logan just loudly crying as he couldn’t do it! He couldn’t work anymore, it was too much! It was too much!! Soon feeling himself getting embraced, Logan hiccups sobbing, “Shhh… shhh… there there now baby.” Janus whispers wiping the logical sides tears. He was surprised at this, Logan just loudly crying heavily in Janus’ arms as the snake side looked over to Patton who softly went to organise the notes. “there there…” Janus whisper. <br/>Poor dear. Janus softly bounced the logical side rubbing his tears “it looks like we have a little logical side Patton” he spoke holding Logan close as Logan just hiccups sniffing shakily. Patton smiled “aww… poor starship, common Lolo, we were gonna watch some disney movies” he spoke “I think he needs to get some comfy clothes and some lovely stuffies” Janus explains lovingly.</p><p>Logan sniffled innocently “mm…” he hid against Janus who softly rubs his brown hair, “come on my darling” Patton smiled at Janus changing the logical side into his unicorn onesie placing a star covered pacifier. Janus gently rubs his back in the unicorn onesie as Logan contently cuddled into the deceitful side. “poor baby, too much work for you to do” the snake side coos softly “you’re far too little, me and Papa can handle it” he gently coos as Logan sniffles nodding his head alittle, hiding against Janus. Patton blushing at the nickname from Janus with a pout.</p><p>The snake side only giving a coy smile in return as he carried Logan into the kitchen. Patton softly follows “I’ll make him some milk, you just get him comfy and put on Big Hero Six” Patton spoke up with a cheesy grin. “very well” Janus hums holding the sleepy tot as Logan didn’t move in his arms just contently laying his head on his shoulder hiding his face against him. </p><p>It only took the movie to finally settle Logan into a napping state as he suckles on the bottle of milk with a sprinkle of cinnamon. Patton loved making it tasty like that as Janus gently brushes his hands through his hair. Logan soon dozing against them. Janus softly blinks picking him up “is it time for sleep?” he asks softly to the logical side who shakes his head, wanting to watch the movie. “Oh I think we have a sleepy baby” Patton smiles softly at the other.</p><p>Logan seemed to softly whine rubbing his little face. He just wanted to cuddle with Mama and Papa but the call for sleep was increasingly tempting to him. He leans on Patton who smiled, “common kiddo, time for beddy byes” he whispers as he went lifting the logical side into his arms. Janus smiled lovingly at them, getting up to help Patton. “come on little astronaut” Janus hums. “it is time to be lifted off to dream land” Janus adds.</p><p>Logan softly giggled at the other doing this as he rubs his sleepy face, Patton lovingly laid him down in the bed humming as Janus joins in gently. Patton tucking Logan in, placing his plushie in with him as they both kiss his head. “goodnight little astronaut” both spoke lovingly. Logan giving a yawn and slowly closing his eyes to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>